


乖乖的

by Ashting



Series: 司千合集 [27]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: M/M, 司千, 孕期
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 他側過頭親了一下司的額頭後，慢慢地閉上眼睛，千空感覺到司還在輕輕撫摸著他的肚子，好想怎麼樣也捨不得離開似的，千空沒有睜開眼睛，只是把手收緊一些後，又重複說了一次：「都乖乖的。」
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: 司千合集 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691275
Kudos: 7





	乖乖的

即使已經懷孕五個多月，千空依舊挺著肚子做實驗不願意休息，不論司怎麼阻止他都沒有用，最後司只好直接把正在寫實驗數據的人打橫抱起，不管千空如何掙扎，還是好好地把人放到床上。  
陷進柔軟床鋪的千空還想爬起來，但他還沒從床墊上起身，司整個人已經跟著躺在床上，結實的手臂纏上他的身體，抱著他不肯讓他離開。  
面對動彈不得的窘境，千空也只能嘆一口氣說：「司媽媽也太杞人憂天了。」  
然而正抱著他的司蹭著他的頸窩，溫熱的鼻息掃過他敏感的皮膚，千空不由得縮了一下脖子，而對方用著有點聲音悶悶的聲音回答：「那是因為千空爸爸太不會照顧自己了。」  
「我什麼時候變成爸爸啦？」聽見司的話之後，千空忍不住笑了出來，結果肚子裡的孩子好像也被他的笑意感染，往他的肚皮上撐了一下，「啊，動了。」  
司的手默默從千空的腰上滑到渾圓的肚皮上，緩慢地以掌心摩挲著千空的肚子，小聲地說著：「乖乖的，乖乖的⋯⋯」  
「你倒是真的很像媽媽。」千空半開玩笑地開口，伸手覆上司在自己肚子上徘徊的手掌，「好了，都乖乖的。」  
他側過頭親了一下司的額頭後，慢慢地閉上眼睛，千空感覺到司還在輕輕撫摸著他的肚子，好想怎麼樣也捨不得離開似的，千空沒有睜開眼睛，只是把手收緊一些後，又重複說了一次：「都乖乖的。」


End file.
